disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flotsam and Jetsam
Flotsam and Jetsam are moray eel minions of the sea witch Ursula. They appear in the film The Little Mermaid and the prequel television series. Origin Flotsam and Jetsam are voiced by the late Paddi Edwards in the film and the television series. They speak in unison, finish each other's sentences, and entwine their bodies. The concept of their linkage is further heightened when their white eyes combine to form a single crystal ball, a portal through which Ursula can view the outside world. Ursula would remain in her lair, working from behind the scenes, and watching everything from the crystal ball. Appearances The Little Mermaid Flotsam and Jetsam are the first to notice Ariel's infatuation with the world above. Upon witnessing the mermaid fall in love with a human, Prince Eric, Ursula sends Flotsam and Jetsam to propose a deal to Ariel. In making sure that Ursula wins the deal, Flotsam and Jetsam sabotage what would have been a successful kiss between Ariel and Eric. In the climax, Flotsam and Jetsam are accidentally killed by the trident when Ariel grabs Ursula's hair just as the sea witch fires a killing shot intended for Eric. Flotsam and Jetsam are notable for their efficiency (which is something not to take lightly- usually- especially in Disney movies, the henchmen, are clumsy and botch up every plan). Until they were killed, they succeeded at every task Ursula gave them, and due to that, Ursula, shocked that she killed her eels, sadly mourns for them, right before turning her attention and rage towards Ariel and Eric. In an original draft for the ending, they also tried to capture Ariel when she tried to escape, and when Ursula killed them, she barely seemed to notice. The Little Mermaid: The Series The eels appear in a few episodes of the television series, whenever Ursula makes an appearance. Unlike the film, where Ursula is affectionate and loving, in the television series Ursula is hostile towards the eels, often scolding and berating them. Kingdom Hearts Series In the video game Kingdom Hearts, Flotsam and Jetsam appear in a role similar to the first film. They return in Kingdom Hearts II briefly during "Ursula's Revenge." They try to attack Sora once more, but are eventually destroyed by Sora's Keyblade. They are both voiced by Corey Burton in the first game, but had no dialogue in the second game. The Little Mermaid: Broadway Flotsam and Jetsam appear in the 2007 stage musical adaptation of The Little Mermaid, but unlike the film, they are electric eels instead of moray eels. Their eyes are not magically used for Ursula's spying of others, as this role has been taken over by Ursula's magic Nautilus shell. Flotsam and Jetsam provide supporting vocals in Ursula's introduction song "I Want the Good Times Back" number, and have their own duet song, "Sweet Child", which also has a reprise. Unlike the first film, in which the eels are accidentally killed by Ursula, they swim away in fright after Ariel snatches Ursula's sea shell away, leaving their final fate unknown. Also, in the Kiss the Girl musical number, they electrically shock Ariel and Eric in the boat, rather than tipping the boat over. Tyler Maynard and Derrick Baskin originated Flotsam and Jetsam respectively. Disney Parks Flotsam and Jetsam appear on a daily basis in parades and shows. Fantasmic In the Disneyland Fantasmic Flotsam and Jetsam joins Ursula in her mission to destroy Mickey Mouse. Disney Parades Flotsam and Jetsam appear in almost all Disney parades. They are the second most commonly seen Disney villains sidekicks in parades after Smee. Voyage of the Little Mermaid Flotsam and Jetsam receive a small cameo in the live stage show The Voyage of the Little Mermaid in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Animal Villains Category:The Little Mermaid characters